Transformers: Rise of the Constructicons
by megatron-91
Summary: Megatron has returned with one of his most powerful teams of Decepticons and a weapon that may very well spell out the end of the Earth. Meanwhile the Dex holders try to enjoy Christmas with the Autobots. Rated T for saftey, Multi-shippings.
1. Setting the plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or transformers they are the property of their rightful creators and I am not gaining money from this story in any way. It is purely for fun.**

**Author's Note: In the immortal words of Beast Wars Megatron: "Well, well, well. Look who's back!"**

** That's right I'm back from EFY and had a great time, but I propbably won't be updating quite as frequently since I have like a four hour a day band camp so I'll try to update as much as possible. **

The world is a naturally fascinating place from the farthest plains of the Kanto region to the deepest jungles of Fiore, to the highest peaks of Mt. Coronet to the deepest underwater trenches. In these extreme environments multiple species of Pokemon live their lives unrecorded using instincts and other abilities that modern day science could never comprehend.

One such pokemon; a young newborn Wailmer, currently searches one of the underwater trenches in the Sevii islands looking for it's mother and pod. Utilizing an advanced instinct suited for the deep, midnight black trench the newborn locates something very large that could potentially pass for it's mother; however, as it approaches something abnormal begins to occur. The fight or flight instinct grabs hold of the youngling's mind. Confused at the notion that it should be afraid of it's own mother the small Wailmer continues forward until it slams it's still hardening skull on something large, metal, and of alien construct. Swooping down to save it's offspring the mother Wailord leads it's child to the safety of the pod and away from the wreck of the four-million year old Decepticon warship The Nemesis.

* * *

Walking through the barely lit hallways onboard the ancient battleship Megatron sulked as he contemplated the events of the three days that had transpired since his defeat in the Arctic Circle.

After Soundwave and Laserbeak had successfully located the Nemesis in this Primus forsaken chain of islands and had managed to get the Decepticons inside Megatron instantly put everyone to work fixing some of the more important functions of the ship such as the CR chambers. Once he himself had been fully repaired Megatron began assisting Soundwave in trying to re-establish contact with their home world Cybertron. After succeeding Megatron was shocked not to be put through to the Decepticon base of operations, he was instead patched through to a small supply depot run by a small time weapons dealer named Blackjack.

Megatron hated untrustworthy weapons dealers, he had even had that slime ball Swindle's spark removed from his body and placed in a special Decepticon prison; in fact, the only things he hated more than smug weapons dealers were Autobots and self proclaimed Megatron fanbots; unfortunately Blackjack was two of the three.

Walking onto the ship's bridge Megatron shook his head as he approached the blinking computer light indicating an incoming call.

Behind him Starscream laughed slightly before making a very unwise snide remark.

"Going to talk to your number one fan again?" Starcream snickered, "Maybe if you promised him an autograph he might actually send some supplies!" Starscream laughed slapping his knee.

Megatron glared at his sub-commander before firing his fusion cannon and sending Starscream flying into a nearby wall. Pushing the receiver the computer flared to life as it attempted to patch through the incoming call. A pixilated picture of the caller began to appear _very, __**very**_ slowly. Megatron rubbed the bridge of his nose, he felt like he was in one of those high speed Internet commercial he had seen on a human television program once. Finally after about ten minutes of agonizing wait and blasting Starscream back into the wall again for attempting to say something mundane the picture began to clear up as the call finally patched through.

Megatron eyes widened in surprise as the all to familiar face began to clear up. It was a black helmet with a red visor and faceplate. Staring into the familiar visor he was greeted by the caller.

"Greeting Lord Megatron!" the Decepticon Constructicon commander Scrapper acknowledged, saluting his supreme leader.

"Ah Scrapper! It has been to long!" Megatron said relieving one of his favorite soldiers. Megatron had always liked Scrapper. The Constructicon leader was a brilliant engineer; he was so modest and never bragged about his work. Plus it was him who had originally conceived and implemented the project that was the secret behind the Constructicon's success.

"WAIT? Scrapper!" Starscream asked emerging from his hole in the wall, "As in Constructicon Scrapper?"

Megatron nodded.

"WHERE THE SLAG IS HIS TEAM!!!" Starscream exploded, "GET THEM DOWN HERE TO FIX THIS SHIP, SO I WON'T HAVE TO!!!" he roared.

Megatron simply looked at the enraged seeker before firing his cannon and knocking Starscream back onto the wall again for a third time. Following the little display of dominance Megatron turned his attention back to Scrapper.

"Why are you reporting in?" Megatron professionally inquired as he tried to deduce Scrapper's reason for calling.

"With all do respect my lord we have been trying to contact you for some time. Where have you been?" The Constructicon wondered.

"It's a long, long, and drawn out story." Megatron sighed waving the question at hand away, "Anyways why did you call?" Megatron asked again.

"Right sorry. We called in to report that we have finished the project you ordered shortly before departing Cybertron!" the jubilant Constructicon reported.

Megatron's mood almost did a complete one-eighty as a sinister smile spread across his face. "Excellent Scrapper!" Megatron laughed complimenting his master engineer.

"Thank you my lord."

"Now listen carefully Scrapper. I have two assignments for you!" The Decepticon leader began, "Firstly I want you to send me the schematics for the spacebridge you designed before your teams departure. I believe the reason why is obvious." Megatron stated, "Secondly, I want you to bring the weapon to my coordinates immediately!" he growled not being able to suppress the evil laugh he had tried so hard to keep down.

"Yes sir Megatron!" Scrapper saluted as he signed off.

"Starscream! Tell everyone to drop what they're doing and make their way towards the Hoenn desert!" Megatron ordered as he grabbed the newly printed spacebridge schematics from the computer.

"Also, find Soundwave and tell him to begin repairing the Nemesis' shields." He added walking towards the door.

"Wait! Why does Soundwave need to raise the shields? Why do we need to build a spacebridge all of a sudden?" Starscream asked feeling lost since he had obviously been left out of the loop about this new weapon. "Why can't we just bring the weapon here and use it against the Autobots when they eventually find us?" Starscream shouted as he continued pressing his annoyed leader for answers.

Instead of blasting him into the wall for a fourth time Megatron decided to humor his head seeker and answer the question."Starscream. We can't bring the weapon here because it is much to large to fit into the base!" He sighed as he walked off the bridge leaving his dumbstruck and jaw dropped sub-commander alone.

* * *

Yellow walked down the monolithic corridors that comprised the Ark's interior. With Blue and Gold by her side the three were going to visit Optimus who was still recovering from the events after the dance a few days ago. Well at least Blue and Yellow were, Gold had come to check out the new human/Autobot rec. room that had been set up off the main hallway.

Gold parted ways as he turned off to the left and into the massive rec. room where Bumblebee and Jazz were waiting on the game system for him to join them. Continuing down the hallway Yellow couldn't help but notice Blue was being unusually quiet and she knew why.

"Are you still thinking about Green?" Yellow asked pulling her friend out of the memories of that night.

"Yeah." Blue said blushing, " I just can't figure it out!" she said exasperatingly.

"I told you it's because he likes you. Even if he won't admit out loud." Yellow tried to explain for the twentieth time to her friend.

"Come on Yellow! Think about it. Why would he like me?" Blue said, challenging her friend to defend her position. "We're complete opposites, he thinks I'm an annoying, a pest, and a thief, and he's a gym leader who can do way better than me." She sighed.

"Well you know what they say." Yellow replied, "You never know what could happen." She said laughing.

"You would know that wouldn't you? Ms. Hasn't washed her lips in three days." Blue teased as she thought back fondly on her brilliant plan.

Blushing furiously Yellow quickly corrected Blue that she had in fact washed her lips just as the door to Optimus' office slid open in front of them.

* * *

"Blue! Yellow! Welcome." Optimus cheerfully greeted as the two girls stepped into his office. Prime's office was a large spacious room with a desk in the back corner and two large Cybertronian sized couches set in the middle for visitors. Also the entrance and left wall were made out of large glass plates that allowed Optimus to observe early who was entering his office as well as allow him to see out over the main deck of the Ark. On the back wall many artifacts from many campaigns that Optimus had participated in sat on shelves.

Like many active leaders Prime's desk remained dusty and unused in the corner, as it's owner looked at a world map projected via viscreen on the right wall.

"So how you holding up big guy?" Blue asked as Optimus walked over and lifted the two girls onto the couch so they could get more comfortable.

"I'm recovering just fine, thank you." Prime said thanking Blue for her concern before he sat down on the couch opposite of them so they could talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yellow asked noticing a very painful look cross Optimus' face as he sat down.

"Don't worry about me." Prime said dismissing any more questions about his health. These were his friends, they shouldn't need to worry about his health so much, that's what he had Ratchet for.

"Enough about me." Prime continued, "If I remember correctly a very special holiday to your race that celebrates the birth of one of your deities is approaching." Prime remarked surprising the two girls in front of him.

"Oh you mean Christmas!" Yellow said wondering why Optimus would care for a human holiday in the middle of a war.

"Optimus! Did you know it's human custom to give presents on Christmas?" Blue slyly hinted before Yellow grabbed her and placed her hand over her friends mouth hoping she wouldn't say anything else selfish and unneeded.

"I am completely aware of that Blue." Optimus calmly said not taking any offence to the girl's remark. "In fact all of us Autobots love Christmas and we love to partake in its traditions with our friends." Optimus said much to the girl's surprise.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about getting us anything, we'll be okay if you don't" Yellow replied quickly while Blue struggled to free herself from beneath the smaller girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm afraid you're a little late Yellow." Optimus chuckled as he indicated to the corner behind his desk.

To Blue's delight and Yellow's slight embarrassment a small pile of about fifteen neatly wrapped presents were stacked in the corner. Jumping off the couch and rushing over to get a look Blue saw they were all from Optimus himself.

"All the Autobots have each gotten you an individual gift." Optimus announced to the girls. "I have agreed to deliver all of our gifts to Red's house on Christmas Eve as custom dictates." Optimus said while Blue ecstatically began shaking everyone's gifts hoping to discover the treasures within.

"Really? Everyone got us something?" Yellow muttered in embarrassment. The dex holder's parents were buying a lot of presents, but she could understand that they're parents that's what they do, and the dex holders themselves were doing a secret Santa, but now Yellow had to find gifts for the Autobots. It wasn't that she didn't want to, just she had no idea what they liked.

"Wait." Blue said as she finished examining the presents, "I have two questions; one, if you get us presents does that mean you guys by yourselves presents as well?" she asked.

"Of course!" Optimus remarked. "My gifts to my friends are being stored in my trailer in subspace so Sunstreaker and Sideswipe can't try and peak at them." Optimus said shaking his head as he remembered numerous times in which the twins had somehow managed an early peak at their gifts. "Now what's your second question?" Optimus quickly asked remembering he was still talking to someone.

"Why do all these gifts have first aid kits attached to them?" Blue asked holding up one of the kits Prime had attached to each present.

"Wheeljack has decided to give you all homemade gifts this year."

* * *

A few minutes later…

After the two girls left Prime's office it was Blue whom came up with the idea to check out the rec. room for themselves.

Walking down the long corridor leading away from Prime's office Blue noticed that Yellow looked very deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Blue asked as she playfully punched Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow sighed as she began to speak, " I was just thinking, have you noticed that none of the Autobots have told us what happened to Optimus? I mean I know it's none of our business, but still." Yellow stammered.

"You're right Yellow it isn't our business," Blue said as she turned a corner. "And as much as I would like to know too… Never mind we're here." She said as they walked through the doorway that led into the rec. room.

The girls stared in awe at the giant room that surrounded them. In the back left corner multiple flat screen TVs and game systems sat hooked together so that both Autobot and human could enjoy their use. In front of the massive arrays of TVs were multiple couches of varying size and color. In another part of the room was a large kitchen including a stove, a microwave, a few shelves, a dishwasher, both an Autobot sized and a human sized refrigerator, and a wet bar. Also at the back of the room were multiple lounge chairs surrounded by bookshelves containing an array of books ranging from Victorian human literature to Cybertronian art books. In another part of the room sat a few pool tables and other games of that sort such as foosball, but the one thing that had caught Blue's eye was a large door with the word spa room plastered on it.

Suddenly Blue and Yellow noticed that they weren't the only human in the room either. Still playing; and losing, a game of virtual football with Jazz Gold was starting to shout at the television. Dia was at the wet bar putting together an impossibly large sandwich, Ruby was sitting in one of the reclining chairs reading a book on Cybertronian fashion that Tracks had lent him, and Sapphire was asleep in the chair next to Ruby, her head had inadvertently fallen on his shoulder.

"Hey Yellow!" Yellow instantly turned around after recognizing the voice. Red was coming near her.

Yellow began to panic, turning around she quickly began shoving Blue back out the doorway. "Hey let's go see Wheeljack!" she quickly said as she successfully began pushing the startled Blue down the hall towards Wheeljack's workshop.

* * *

"Wait Yellow!" Red shouted as he ran towards the door, but it was to late the girl was already pushing Blue down the hallway. Red gripped onto the doorway's molding, he knew it would be pointless to pursue her. Even if he caught up to her she would have just come up with an excuse not to talk to him, just like she had every time he got near her.

Noting the dejected look on his friend's face Bumblebee got up from the couch to console his best friend.

"Don't worry about it Red she'll talk to you eventually." Bumblebee said placing his mechanical hand on the small organic shoulder beneath it.

"I don't know Bee, I think I embarrassed her when I kissed her at the dance." Red sighed, "I just want a chance to apologize to her."

"But I thought you liked her?" Bumblebee asked as he tried to make sense of his friend's predicament.

"I do, A lot." Red said, "But she probably doesn't feel the same way, she probably only sees me as an older brother." Red sighed as he thought about Yellow being with anyone but him. Not being able to bare his own thoughts Red walked away from the door slowly.

"Just remember what Prime always says." Bumblebee whispered to his friend, "Never give up hope." He finished as he and Red walked over to the couch to catch the end of Jazz and Gold's game.

* * *

Finally coming to a stop Yellow let go if Blue and began wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the heck Yellow!?" Blue shouted turning on her younger friend, "Why do you keep doing that every time Red gets within ten feet of you?" she asked angrily.

"Because I can't talk to him!" Yellow said her face was deep red from anger and embarrassment.

"What? Why not?" Blue asked confused about why her friend was acting this way.

"Because I don't want him to tell me that that kiss at the dance didn't mean anything!" Yellow wheezed, tears in her eyes.

"Why would he say that?" Blue shouted.

"Because he doesn't like me the way you think he does Blue!" Yellow shouted.

"Yes he does!" The brunette shouted as she grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"**Than why was he kissing Misty!!!!?**" Yellow asked, tears running down her cheeks. She could easily remember that night three days ago while Optimus was being carried off by the other Autobots Yellow had decided to have a look around and try to figure out who Prime's attacker was. It was when she was looking in the nearby woods that she heard a noise coming from the road, turning around she remembered seeing Red and Misty kissing beneath a nearby streetlight.

"WHAT??" Blue shouted in disbelief, but before she could get any more information the door behind her slid open.

"Why are you two yelling?" Wheeljack asked emerging from his workshop.

* * *

The two girls watched Wheeljack work with scared expressions glued to their faces. The engineer had told them he was working on Crys' present, but they had become a little worried when he began dragging a small nuclear power generator across his workshop floor and began hooking it up to a simple curling iron.

"Um…Wheeljack? Wouldn't it be safer to just use a new battery?" Blue asked a little scared.

"Hmmm. Maybe, but this will ensure that the hair is curled in record time!!" Wheeljack shouted as he went back to soldering the power cable to the iron.

Looking over at Yellow who was still wiping tears away from her eyes Blue proceeded with her plan for the absent minded engineer.

"Oh Wheeljack! Is there any possible way you could tell us what happened to Optimus at the dance? Please?" Blue said in her sweetest most innocent sounding voice.

Wheeljack was so busy soldering he didn't even realize what he said until it was too late.

"Oh yeah. It was the Matrix or something like that."

"What's the Matrix?" Blue asked suddenly very interested.

"I should not have said that! Should not have said that." Wheeljack said mimicking a certain half giant almost perfectly.

"Wheeljack? What's the Matrix?" Yellow asked a little worried about her partner's tone of voice and actions.

"NOTHING! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know any Matrix!" the Autobot shouted as he hoarded the girls toward the door.

"But you just said…" Blue began, but she was cut off as Wheeljack shoved them out the door.

"Sorry! I'm very busy! Got to go!" he said shutting and locking the door.

* * *

Enraged Blue got up to pound on the door but was cut off again, but not by Wheeljack but by the alarm that suddenly began blaring.

"**WARNING! WARNING!**" the voice of the Ark's main computer Teletraan 1 rang out, "DECEPTICON ACTIVITY DETECTED IN THE HOENN REGION! REPEAT! DECEPTICON ACTIVITY DETECTED IN THE HOENN REGION!"

**Author's Note: Yeah now that I have read over it I noticed some things don't flow quite so well but these thing happen plus it's only my opinion, but you can share your opinions with me by reviewing!!**


	2. A prisoner in the hold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Pokemon they are the properties of their creators and I am not making any money off of this project.**

**Author's Note: Band Camp is over so updates will probably be coming sooner now especially within the next few days all though I am going to go see Revenge of the Fallen again tomorrow so who knows. Anyway please enjoy the story **

On the outside the large three story Viridian mall looked just like any other normal mall across the country, but peel away the bricklayers and walls and you realize that this mall has many things that are attractions to the young teenage mind. A food court, a large ice rink laid in the center, a large movie theatre, and multiple, colorful shops dotted the mall in various locations. It was very fortunate that Viridian City had this structure in order to help keep it's teenage population entertained or else they would have lost it to the bigger much more appealing cities long ago.

* * *

Finishing off a small box of French fries he had bought at the food court Silver rose from his seat and took another look at his secret Santa note. The name that had been hastily scribbled on the piece of paper was Yellow. Personally Silver hated gift giving on Christmas, but everyone else was doing it so he decided to try it. Now though he was stuck with trying to find Yellow a Christmas present. The only thing he could think that she would want was Red, and Silver was sure Red wouldn't take kindly to being shoved into a box.

Riding up the escalators to the second floor Silver continued to ponder what to get the young blonde when he spotted Emerald and Green walking towards a few shops nearby.

"Hey Silver!" Emerald shouted in Silver's direction inviting the tall red head to join in on Green and himself while they hunted for the perfect Christmas presents.

As the trio walked down the long row of mall shops and stands Silver couldn't help but notice that Green kept looking down at his slip of paper, glaring, and than looking back at the shops while rejecting them one by one.

"He got Platinum and can't figure out what you're supposed to buy for someone who already has virtually everything." Emerald whispered to him as Green threw the paper on the ground and walked into the nearest store, which by a staggering coincidence happened to be a jewelry store.

Silver and Emerald followed Green into the store where he picked up a random cheap pair of silver earrings and walked back to the clerk.

"There that should do it." Green said as he paid the clerk. "Now if she wants to exchange them for something she wants she can." He said shrugging his shoulders and walking out.

Just as Silver and Emerald were about to follow so they could continue their pursuit of the right present Silver saw Misty, Erika, and Jasmine standing at one of the counters looking at some of the rings and necklaces in the case.

It was than that Silver noticed that Misty's eyes seemed very puffy, as if she had been crying for a while. Emerald led the way with Silver following as they tried to figure out what was wrong with the red headed Gym Leader.

"Hey guys what's up?" Emerald asked as he and Silver approached the three girls. Out of the corner of his eye Emerald chuckled as Jasmine quickly turned away to avoid eye contact with Silver; however, she couldn't hide the blush on her face that was reflecting off the glass countertop.

"Not much." Misty said, her voice had an under laying tone of grief and misery that was easy for Emerald to pick up on.

"Misty what's wrong?" Emerald asked trying to console the grief stricken female.

Misty didn't know Emerald or Silver as well as she knew the other dex holders, but she did know them well enough for her to call them friends. "It's just that, a couple of nights ago my grandmother passed away." She sighed, "I was really close to her and it just hurts to think I may never get to see her again." She said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she began to remember all the past memories of her and her grandmother.

"Oh Misty I'm so sorry I didn't realize…" Emerald began before falling silent as Misty slowly began to cry.

"We brought her here to hopefully cheer her up by spending some quality time with us." Erika said as she began to pass her friend a tissue and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Well than we'll just let you get back to it." Silver said cupping his hand over Emerald's mouth so the boy wouldn't say anything that might make the poor Gym Leader feel worse.

Suddenly Emerald's phone began to ring with one of those obnoxious little ring tones that just wasn't very appropriate for the situation at hand. Removing Silver's hand Emerald quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black communications device.

"Hello?" Emerald whispered into the phone after looking at the caller ID. He chose to whisper because the caller at the other end was not someone who wished to be acknowledged in a large public area such as the mall.

"Yeah…Uh huh?" The three girls and Silver watched as the small boy in front of them continued to talk into the phone with a serious tone that instantly put Silver on high alert, there was only one group he knew that could get Emerald into such a serious state of mind.

Autobots.

"OK, Yeah We'll be there as soon as possible." Emerald said as he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Silver asked, all memory of the three girls behind him had disappeared as the trio left the store to head for the food court.

"That was CJ, he says the big bot needs my help in identifying a certain area of Hoenn, he told me to bring you to." Emerald said as he and Silver exited the nearly deserted Jewelry store.

"Oh wait a minute…" Emerald said before he disappeared into a nearby electronics store. A few moments later the boy came back holding a small shopping bag with a portable video camera inside.

"How did you find that so fast?" Silver wondered, he had spent hours earlier that day trying to find a gift for Yellow and had found absolutely nothing he thought she would like.

"Oh what this?" Emerald said, "I picked this out a couple of hours ago. I just like to walk and talk with random people." He shrugged as he walked towards the parking lot where Bluestreak and Cliffjumper waited to transport their rightful partners to the Ark.

* * *

Sculpture is an art form.

That's what the Decepticon Scrapper truly believed as he slowly used a knife built into his finger to carefully carve out the small details on the pint-sized statue of the Decepticon insignia. At his spark core Scrapper was an artist first and an engineer second; luckily both jobs could easily mesh together as he had created the most beautiful and functionally deadly weapons and forts in the Decepticon army. Scrapper had originally joined the Decepticons in order to prove his artistic engineering skills, but only stayed because he had become a very eager and loyal Decepticon that rose through the ranks and actually become one of Megatron's favorites.

Hearing a crashing sound Scrapper looked up from the sculpture he was working on, the constructicons were on board the weapon they had recently finished building and were currently traveling through hyperspace to deliver it to Megatron on some backwater clod of dirt called Earth.

Hearing the same noise Scrapper turned around to find his snobbish second-in-command Hook being chased around the bridge by an enraged Bonecrusher whom he had managed to frag off for the umpteenth time on this little mission that had lasted longer than Scrapper had thought it would, about two million years longer. It hadn't helped that they had to travel to some far away galaxy in order to find the power source for the weapon.

"Get down from there so I can slag you, you little pain in the aft!" Bonecrusher roared at Hook, who had managed to get up onto the upper decks levels and bring the ladder up with him.

"I think not you simple minded brutish dolt!" Hook shouted from his lofty safe zone.

"I have no idea what you just called me, but it sounded like an insult!" Bonecrusher hollered as he began jumping up and down trying to grab a hold onto Hook's leg.

Scrapper got up from where he was sitting at the controls and walked over to his bickering subordinates while barking orders at the same time.

"Bonecrusher! I don't care what Hook did to frag you off so badly, so get down to the stockade and try to get some answers from the prisoner we caught earlier in the JWC.91 Sector!" he ordered.

"WHAT! YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" Bonecrusher roared back at his commanding officer.

"I am dead serious Bonecrusher. Now **GO!**" Scrapper barked towards his insubordinate.

Bonecrusher stopped lunging at Hook and turned around muttering something under his breath as he headed for the elevator. As soon as Bonecrusher left the bridge Scrapper turned and looked up at his second-in-command, even though he had no true face Scrapper could still make a disappointed look that his soldiers had come to recognize.

"What? Don't look at me look that!" Hook said looking down at the only other constructicon he showed respect towards, beside himself. Hook himself had originally joined the constructicons when Megatron forced him to; he hated it at first, but quickly found a bond with Scrapper. Both of them were perfectionists at heart and were much more talented than the other roughnecks that comprised the constructicons. In fact the only differences between himself and Scrapper was that he was rich, and while Scrapper wasted time with fancies such as art Hook himself was the best surgeon in the Decepticon army.

"How did you frag him off this time?" an amused Scrapper asked his sub-commander.

"All I did was try to suggest that he start over on the construction project he was working on." Hook said shrugging his shoulders.

"How exactly did you "suggest" he do this?" Scrapper said already anticipating Hook's answer.

"I destroyed it." Hook said as he put his finger to his chin as if he was trying to remember something.

Scrapper face palmed.

"Hey what's the code to lower the ladders? I can't get back down." Hook said as he tried another code on the upper deck's computer console only for it to reject him with an error message.

"I don't know." Scrapper lied as he turned to walk away and leave his sub-commander to figure it out on his own as a slight punishment for messing with Bonecrusher.

"Wait, What?" Hook said as he looked up from the computer.

"Scrapper?" he said, but his leader wasn't paying attention.

"SCRAPPER!" Hook yelled as the constructicon leader shut the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bonecrusher continued to mumble to himself as he descended through the multiple floors of the weapon trying to get to the stockades in order to interrogate the prisoner. He hated that idiot Hook with a passion he's so stuck up and a pain in the aft. Not to mention rude, yeah Bonecrusher knew his project would need to be restarted, but the one he was working on was a prototype, and that little glitch destroyed it!

There was a slight dinging noise as the elevator came to a stop. It was not on Bonecrusher's correct floor, but rather it was here to pick up Long Haul who needed to head down anyway towards the supply room.

Standing in the elevator with his fellow constructicon Long Haul could sense the fumes of anger coming off of Bonecrusher's frame.

"Let me guess. Hook destroyed another one of your projects?" Long Haul said as he looked at his friend.

Bonecrusher looked Long Haul up and down. He really didn't mind his larger constructicon friend, sure his constant complaining about his job was a little annoying, but if he was stuck on transport duty Bonecrusher would also be a little less than ecstatic.

"Yeah." Bonecrusher answered crossing his arms. "I chased him up onto the deck where he hid on the upper levels like the little coward he is. Anyways, Scrapper came over and yelled at me, and now I have to go check out the prisoner." He said enjoying the fact at how Long Haul was laughing about Hook's cowardly actions.

Calming down Long Haul suddenly became serious as soon as he learned of Bonecrusher's destination.

"I would be careful if I were you my friend." Long Haul said, "Scavenger went down there earlier to talk to the prisoner and now he's in the infirmary waiting for Hook to fix him up." He said warning his friend of the potential danger.

"So? If you haven't noticed Scavenger's not the biggest or toughest constructicon around. I mean you know he's only still a member because Scrapper takes pity on the poor guy." Bonecrusher laughed as the elevator pinged signaling it had reached Bonecrusher's desired floor.

"All right then. Just be careful." Long Haul said as the elevator door closed and left now filled with only one constructicon.

Walking down the cold hallway Bonecrusher mused about how they had come across their prisoner. It was in deep space when all of a sudden their scanners picked up a massive energy source coming from a single point in space. Using the ships screens they could only see a small blue hovercraft flying through space. Suddenly the craft begin attacking them with freightingly powerful weapons. As the battle raged Scrapper was shocked when the hovercraft transformed into a winged robot mode and continued the assault. Finally it was a carbon freezing solution concocted by Mixmaster that had stopped the attacker dead in his tracks and allowed the constructicons to place stasis cuffs on him. However, throwing him into the stockade wasn't probably the best idea as the prisoner hadn't said a word in days.

Reaching the correct cell Bonecrusher peered in at the bearded prisoner who just stared back with soulless burning eyes.

Bonecrusher punched his fist into his hand as he walked inside to have a nice little "talk" with their happy little prisoner.

* * *

The screen on the Ark's main monitor displayed a map of the Hoenn region or more specifically the area between Mauville and Fallabor city. On the map multiple red dots indicated the Decepticon energy signatures that were being detected in the nearby desert.

Standing around the screen the Autobots hesitantly waited as Optimus Prime began to address the assembled. However, before Prime could even get a word out a loud screeching sound filled the air. The doors to the main entrance flew open just in time to allow the speeding forms of Cliffjumper and Bluestreak to jet through and skid to a halt in front of the waiting Autobots.

"Sorry we were late Prime!" Bluestreak said transforming after he let Silver out of his vehicle mode.

"Yeah we would have been here sooner, but we ran into some heavy traffic." Cliffjumper said copying Bluestreak's actions with his own partner.

"It is alright I am aware that our human friends are having trouble with their Secret Santa traditions." Optimus said before continuing,

"As you are mostly all aware at precisely fourteen hundred hours local time Teletraan 1 detected heavy Decepticon activity in the Hoenn region." Prime announced, " As of this time we have not been able to pinpoint their locations only recognize that they are in the general desert area of route 111. That is why it was imperative that Emerald be here." Prime said explaining the urgent need for Emerald to be pulled away from the mall. "We already had Ruby and Sapphire present at the base at the time of the alarm; however, because neither of their respective journeys required them to thoroughly search the desert, we needed Emerald; who had searched the desert looking for new pokemon species for Prof. Oak, to accurately point out where exactly the Decepticon signal is coming form." Prime said as he invited Emerald up to the monitor to study the satellite images of the area the signal was originating form.

"Yeah I know this area." Emerald said after studying the pictures for a few minutes. "It's rich with radioactive energy resources." He added remembering that he had nearly gotten himself killed from the radiation in that area.

"So the Decepticons must be trying to harvest the energy in that area." Hound exclaimed giving a reasonable assumption of the Decepticon's plans.

"No, that can't be it." Emerald replied, "The energy is way to unstable for transport. They would have to feed it into a machine directly from the ground."

"Which means the Decepticons must be building something in that remote corner of the desert." Optimus announced to which Emerald nodded in agreement. "We will move out immediately and ALONE." Optimus said, emphasizing the later point.

"WHAT?" Red shouted confused as to Prime's sudden decision to exclude the humans from the fight. "You can't be serious!"

"I am completely serious Red if what Emerald says about the radiation is true than I will not risk your lives in such a harsh environment. You are not to follow us under any circumstance. Have I made myself clear?" Optimus said in a dead serious and threatening tone that took Red aback.

"Yeah Optimus we understand." Red said looking down at the ground while speaking for all the dex holders.

"Good, now Prowl where is Jetfire? He is the only one who could possible get us there fast enough." Prime said turning to his second-in-command.

"Jetfire is currently in the Sinnoh region working with Crys on finding out why certain pokemon species evolve at Mt. Coronet and others don't." Prowl said after double-checking the jet's location on the computer.

"Tell him to bring Crys here and get ready for immediate departure." Prime ordered as he went off to select which troops would accompany him on this mission.

* * *

"Careful, Careful." Crys muttered under her breath. Despite the fact that she was almost twenty thousand feet above sea level and on a snow-covered mountain sweat beads still formed on her head as she slowly crept up on the small Snover that had it's back turned to her.

Creeping up slowly she pulled a pokeball off her belt and placed it on the ground and quietly readied herself when suddenly a massive booming voice sounded from over a nearby snowdrift causing the Snover to turn around and catch sight of the female human. Crys quickly kicked the pokeball, but wasn't fast enough as the little Snover ran away in fright.

"Jetfire!" Crys complained as her partner's massive head appeared over the snowdrift.

"Oh did I interrupt another capture?" Jetfire asked feeling a little awkward this would be the fifth he caused her to lose within the hour alone.

"Yes you did." She said her hand on her hips. "Anyway what did you find?" she asked deciding it was pointless to stay mad at Jetfire when he was just as curious about the world he was on just as much as she was.

Brightening Jetfire quickly explained his earlier interruption. "I believe I have discovered why Magneton can only evolve here! There appears to be massive electro-static fields surrounding the mountain!" he shouted before noticing that Crys didn't look that interested. That was Crys' problem Jetfire had decided, if it did not involve pokemon she wasn't truly interested; luckily he had planned for this. "I also found these and thought you might be interested." He said holding out his hand, inside sat about fifteen pokeballs.

"Jetfire! You actually captured some poke-…" Crys' jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Inside each pokeball was a Swinub.

"Jetfire where did you find these!" she shouted picking up each one to make sure they were real.

"They were in my way so I caught them for you." He said as if it didn't mean anything at all.

"Jetfire you don't understand! Swinub can only be found in Johto!" she said in disbelief as she continued to stare at the pokemon.

"Pfft! I think not! There are numerous hoards of them right over the ridge!" Jetfire replied much to Crys' astonishment.

"Jetfire I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to tell you! This is a huge scientific breakthrough!" she said, but now Jetfire wasn't listening he had answered his buzzing Com link.

Transforming into jet form he slid his cockpit open for Crys to climb into.

"That's going to have to wait Crys. I just got an urgent message from Optimus to meet him at the Ark immediately." Jetfire said waiting for Crys to climb in.

Sighing Crys walked over and climbed into her partner's cockpit. Buckling up she was a little more than annoyed as a barf bag emerged from under the dashboard.

"Jetfire! Just because I vomited the first few times from the G's doesn't mean I'm gonna vomit now!" she shouted a little hurt,

"Than you don't need the bag?" Jetfire asked a hint of disbelief in his voice. He didn't want to say it out loud and hurt Crys' feelings even more, but he wasn't prepared the first time and she threw up all over him. He NEVER wanted to see the failure of a human's gastrointestinal system ever again!

Biting her lip Crys quickly grabbed the bag as the jet took off into the air.

* * *

A few hours later…

A shrill hissing sound filled the desert air as Rumble connected the last pump into the spacebridge modulator and the machine hummed to life. At the same time Megatron began typing the coordinates into the computer's module while Soundwave released Laserbeak into the area to scout for any unwanted human interlopers.

"So mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered as he approached his commander. "Will you tell us what the slag we are doing in this Primus forsaken desert already?" He asked folding his arms in an expecting way, "My seekers are beginning to get bored!" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Skywarp who was taking potshots at scurrying Trapinches.

"Starscream. We are in this desert because it is remote, it has enough energy sources to power the spacebridge, and the radiation levels should keep any unwanted humans away." Megatron growled

"I know that! What you haven't told me is what _exactly _we are doing here!" Starscream yelled a little more than annoyed.

"Fine if you insist on meddling Starscream; we are waiting for the constructicons to pick us up with the receiving end of the space bridge." Megatron said as he watched Buzzsaw fly around in the sky amusing himself by pretending to be a real buzzard.

"Wait where's the receiving end?" Starscream asked confused.

"It is on the weapon Starscream." Megatron smirked as he left his confused second-in-command to sit and stare at the sand.

Passing by a nearby rock formation Megatron saw Thundercracker and Soundwave deep in a conversation about mass changing. Continuing on he saw that Ravage was entertaining himself by chasing Cacneas and Rumble and Frenzy were lying on the sand with reflective sun boards attempting to do something Megatron was not sure of.

Suddenly Laserbeak came screeching out of the sky at mach 2 and landed on Megatron's outstretched arm. Not wasting any time the small bird began transmitting multiple images into the Decepticon leader's mind.

"Yes I see." Megatron muttered as he saw the incoming Jetfire on one of the images.

"DECEPTICONS!! BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!" Megatron roared.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the constructicon's parts for this chapter. Oh before anyone asks Rumble and Frenzy are attempting to sunbathe although they don't have any skin. Also please feel free to take a guess at who the constructicon's prisoner is and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Instruments of Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Transformers they are the property of their creators and I am not gaining any money from this story.**

**Author's Note: It took me a while to finish this chapter and I'm actually pretty okay with how it turned out, but do to the fact that my band instructor is insane updates will probably come very slow within the next few days to weeks.**

The roar of Jetfire's engines drowned out most of the conversation amongst the traveling Autobots unless you were practically screaming for someone's attention. Jetfire though just barely larger than the average Autobot had a large subspace generator installed in his cargo bay which allowed it to be much larger on the inside than than what it appeared to be on the outside, it was this special ability of Jetfire's that allotted him the amount of space he needed to transport the ten Autobts he was carrying into battle against Megatron's forces.

Flying through the air Jetfire had the time he needed to compose himself before the fight began, time was one of the few blessings Jetfire had in his chosen terrestrial vehicle form; suddenly Jetfire saw something out of the corner of his optic, but by the time he turned his full attention to it, it was long gone. Jetfire quickly turned his wandering attention back to Prime who was giving pre-battle orders to the other Autobots.

* * *

"Alright Autobots! As soon as we hit the ground I want A-team consisting of Ironhide, Gears, and Trailbreaker to head for the machine and try to take it out whatever it is, I want Mirage, Hound, and Cliffjumeper a.k.a. B-team to take out any ground forces such as Soundwave and the cassettes, Jetfire will provide aerial cover fire and muscle if needed, and I want the twins to distract the seekers, if you catch my drift." Optimus said winking at the now excited Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "As for Megatron, leave him to me. Now Jetfire! Open cargo bay!" Prime ordered to the large jet.

Following orders from an internal and unseen force the back cargo hatch dropped down as every Autobot in the jet quickly ran for the door.

"You best get me off of this plane!" Ironhide barked as he leapt out of the cargo bay and into the open air.

Following Ironhide all Autobots leapt from Jetfire and quickly activated their parachutes on the way down. As if on cue from out of the cover the clouds above provided Skywarp and Thundercracker screeched down like two vast predatory birds moving in for the kill.

Following orders Sunstreaker waited for just the right moment before reaching out and grabbing onto Thundercracker's incoming wing. Performing an acrobatic move that would have instantly snapped any humans spine Sunstreaker landed neatly upon Thundercracker's back where he grabbed hold of the tail fins, one in each hand and waited for his brother to perform the same action on the incoming Skywarp.

"Hey get off of me you little Autobyte!" Thundercracker roared as he desperately tried to knock the steadfast Sunstreaker free.

"I don't think so bolts for brains!" Sunstreaker yelled, "Hey Sideswipe you know what time it is?" Sunstreaker hollered over at his twin.

"Why I don't know! Could it possibly be time for…"? Sideswipe shouted before being joined by his counterpart.

"JETJUDO!!" The twins yelled in unison as they yanked hard on the two seeker's tailfins causing them to spin wildly out of control.

As the two seekers desperately tried to regain control Sunstreaker pulled hard on Thundercracker's fins causing him to turn and begin heading towards Skywarp at break neck speeds.

"Hey Sideswipe! I think it's time we brought these two down to Earth!" Sunstreaker shouted as Sideswipe suddenly steered Skywarp into the forthcoming collision.

The twins jumped off just in time as the two jets collided in a fiery explosion that forced both Skywarp and Thundercracker to hit the ground hard in their respective robot modes.

Using his jetpack to catch his brother out of freefall Sideswipe steered the two of them into a safe landing on the desert floor where they quickly went to finish off the downed seekers.

* * *

While the twins took care of the seekers above them the remaining Autobots gently floated down to the dusty surface on their emergency parachutes until they reached solid dirt. Following their orders to T they quickly transformed and headed off in their assigned directions.

* * *

Acting on sniper instincts Mirage transformed and instantly threw himself behind a nearby rock and began taking aim at the Decepticon communicator Soundwave.

"Hound! Cliffjumper! Do something useful and provide cover for a bot who's skills far out match your own!" Mirage yelled as he slowly began making his shot area more precise.

"WHAT! Why you little arrogant brat!" Cliffjumper roared as he fired off a rocket round at the oncoming Rumple, knocking the small cassette off his feet before he could cause one of his devastating earthquakes.

"Please stop pretending like you know what the word arrogant means and do something more accustomed to your level of intelligence and just point a gun and shoot it." Mirage smirked not bothering to pay any attention to the small red Autobot.

"Why you!" Cliffjumper roared ready to pounce on Mirage and begin beating the slag out of him. Suddenly a hand came down on Cliffjumper's shoulder,

"It's alright man just ignore him and give him the cover fire he needs." Hound calmly said as he continued to hold back his archrival Ravage.

"Fine." Cliffjumper muttered to himself as he fired off another rocket in Soundwave's direction.

"That's better." Mirage mumbled under his breadth as he finally caught hold of Soundwave's head in his scope; however, just before he could pull the trigger a loud shrieking noise filled the air as Buzzsaw flew down firing rapidly destroying both the rock and seriously damaging the Autobot that was taking cover behind it.

"That's what you get!" Cliffjumper laughed, "Now let me show _you_ what happens when you do just point and fire a gun!" he said as he fired off a round that burst Buzzsaw's wing into flame.

"Cliff I think this is serious!" Hound shouted throwing Ravage against a nearby boulder and running over to check Mirage's wounds. "We need to get him out of here now!" Hound ordered.

"Alright." Cliffjumper grunted a she helped Hound lift the injured sniper off the ground. Personally Cliffjumper would have loved to let Mirage sit on the ground and die, but they were in the middle of a war and couldn't afford to lose good soldiers. No matter how arrogant and annoying they are.

* * *

Driving down the desert road as fast as he could with Gears and Trailbreaker trailing behind him Ironhide sped forward as they came within range of the unknown Decepticon construct. Transforming Ironhide was thrown off his guard a little bit. Standing before him was not a new weapon of mass destruction or a new battle fortress, but standing before him was a massive ring lying in the dirt with a few cables attached to it.

"What in the name of the Allspark is this thing?" Ironhide asked scratching his head as he tried to figure out what purpose this strange device could do for the Decepticons.

"I'm not sure what it is Ironhide." Trailbreaker commented while holding a large radar like device built into his arm, towards the machine. "But it is giving off a huge power reading." The large black and grey Autobot commented.

"Who cares how much power it's giving off I'm still going to smash it into a million pieces!" Gears roared lifting a huge boulder over his head.

"I don't think so you fool!" Starscream yelled as he burst from cloud cover and began seeding the ground all around the trio of Autobots with heavy missile fire.

"Take cover!" Ironhide yelled as he dove under a nearby overhang jutting from the rock wall to his left. Joining him Trailbreaker quickly noticed that the surprise attack had caused Gears to drop the boulder on his own head and he was now lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away.

"So how do you suppose we rescue him eh? Trailbreaker asked as he used his special ability to raise a force field around Ironhide and himself.

"I don't know, but let's at least hope the others are doing a better job than we are." Ironhide grunted as another missile pounded the shield.

* * *

Speeding down the endless dirt road Optimus was traveling well over one hundred mile per hour when he finally caught sight of Megatron who was overlooking a final piece of information that was coming through over his COM link. Not slowing down for a microsecond Optimus slammed into Megatron at full speed and didn't stop until he had Megatron pinned to the wall in front of him. Transforming into robot mode Prime delivered a swift punch to the still shocked Megatron's face. Megatron quickly got himself back up to speed only to realize that he was at a disadvantage, he had detached his fusion cannon while he was talking to Scrapper a few moments ago, and now the cannon was lying on the ground a few feet away.

Not to be beaten again Megatron brought his hands down hard onto Prime's back and grabbing hold attempted to throw his enemy out of the way; however, Optimus quickly grabbed Megatron by the waist, and using the momentum already provided by Megatron's attempted throw he flung Megatron over his head and behind him into a massive ground slam.

Knowing the battle would be over soon Megatron spun around and took out Optimus' legs from under him. As Prime fell Megatron leapt up and grabbed hold of his Cannon and pointed it down at Prime's face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ironhide retreated back to the safety of Trailbreaker's shield as Starscream foiled another attempt at rescuing the damaged Gears.

"This is starting to annoy me." Trailbreaker grunted as he desperately tried to hold up his shield as another volley of rockets slammed into it.

"Pathetic fools!" Starscream taunted, "There is no where to run, your shield will fall soon, and than I will stomp your ashes into the dirt!"

"Not if someone destroys you first Starscream!" Jetfire roared as he dove out of the sky, every weapon at his arsenal blazing.

Now that Jetfire was taking care of Starscream Trailbreaker quickly ran over to Gears and began performing rudimentary first aid on his downed comrade. Meanwhile Ironhide had run over to the machine in order to destroy it, but before he could get within a few feet the machine began humming to life and a purple light appeared in the center.

* * *

Optimus quickly punched Megatron in the face sending the Decepticon leader flying into the ground. Getting up Optimus placed his foot on Megatron's chest pinning him to the Earth.

"Victory!" Megatron roared much to Optimus' confusion.

But than Optimus noticed something strange, Megatron's face was turning dark, wait not just Megatron's face everything was getting darker. Looking up Optimus' eyes widened in horror. A massive metallic sphere was eclipsing the sun. Suddenly Megatron rose up and punched Optimus knocking him to the ground. The last thing Prime saw before blacking out was all the Decepticon soldiers running into the massive metal structure and disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

With Ironhide knocked into stasis by the EMP pulse that was released when the machine started Trailbreaker watched as every Decepticon in the immediate area ran into the ring and disappeared in a flash of light. Than to Trailbreaker's shock Megatron ran by with Optimus flung over his shoulder unconscious.

"Hold on commander!" Trailbreaker shouted as he got up from where he was attending Gears and began chasing after Megatron.

Making sure all his soldiers were through Megatron jumped into the light not realizing that Trailbreaker was right behind him, but it wouldn't matter, as soon as Megatron jumped through the light disappeared and Trailbreaker hit the ground hard and defeated.

* * *

One hour later…

"And by the time I got over there it was way to late for me to grab him. I'm sorry you guys." Trailbreaker apologized to the other Autobots as Jetfire flew them back to the Ark as fast as they could go.

"It's not yer fault Trailbreaker." Ironhide sighed rubbing his damaged arm, "What we really need to worry about is getting back to the Ark and getting those Rainmakers to tell us what the slag that thing blocking out the sun is." He said referring to the three Decepticons that were still being held in the Ark's stockade.

"Right, but what do we do about Optimus?" Hound asked.

"I don't know but we'll worry about it later." Ironhide answered before turning to look at the wall when in reality he was speaking to the very jet they were riding in.

"So Jetfire? Whatever that thing is up there do you think you can get us to it?" Ironhide asked talking to his fellow Autobot.

"I suppose…yes I could do it, but for fuel concerns I could only take a few." Jetfire said after rolling the idea around in his mind for a little bit.

"Alright that's good to know, but for now let's get back to the Ark and find out just what that thing is." Ironhide said as Jetfire continued his path back towards Kanto.

* * *

Starscream was astounded. He now understood what Megatron had meant when he said the weapon was too large to fit into the base, "the weapon" was as large as a small moon.

"Well I must say I am impressed Scrapper!" Megatron said complementing the master engineer who's ingenious spacebridge just got them off the planet.

"Thank you lord Megatron, wait until you see how well it functions!" Scrapper said as he watched his leader hand the unconscious body of Optimus Prime over to Scavenger for transport to the stockades.

"Yes while the ship is very nicely designed and I am not questioning it's functionalty I am complimenting you on the fact that you actually got Starscream to shut up!" Megatron laughed as he grabbed the constructicon leader by the shoulder and began having him lead them towards the bridge.

Once on the bridge the different constructicons instantly went back to their posts as Megatron began talking with Scrapper.

"Scrapper. Do you still have those seekers I gave you as backup before you left Cybertron?" The Decepticon leader asked followed by Scrapper nodding his head.

"Excellent! Skywarp! Thundercracker! Go find where ever the constructicons put those seekers and get them online now!" The Megatron ordered.

"There in storage room B2 on the 42nd floor!" Scrapper called after the two leaving elite seekers. "Lord Megatron may I ask you something?" Scrapper cautiously asked.

"Of course Scrapper." Megatron responded as he looked out the bridge's window at the small blue and green planet below him.

"I couldn't help but notice that when you asked us to modify the planet buster you asked us to use parts and power levels that could never destroy a planet on their own." Scrapper cautiously said.

"Scrapper I asked you to change the weapon because I do not want the Earth to be destroyed." Megatron grinned confusing his head engineer.

"You don't sir?" Scrapper asked.

"No Scrapper I don't. I want it to BURN!" Megatron laughed.

* * *

Yellow slowly carved away at the small wooden statue in her hand. She had always loved art, but right now she couldn't help but hate what she was sculpting. She hadn't meant to carve it, but while her mind was floating it had come to rest on that one day and she began to carve it involuntarily. It was a small wooden Dratini. However, while she enjoyed all forms of art Yellow only whittled when she was nervous, and right now she was very nervous.

It was about an hour ago when it happened she was outside trying to get away from Red again when all of a sudden the sun went dark as a massive object eclipsed it. She ran back inside to find that everyone had already noticed it and Prowl was desperately trying to hail Optimus who wasn't responding.

Now all the humans in the Ark were sitting around in the rec. room waiting for the Autobots to return from the desert with answers. Looking around she saw Ruby sitting on the couch with Sapphire watching the news trying to find an answer for what was causing all of this even though deep down everybody already knew the answer to who was causing this, Gold was playing a game of pool with Crys who was losing badly, Dia was getting a drink of water, and Red, well Red had been looking over at Yellow, but he quickly turned away with a slightly saddened look on his face as soon as she made eye contact with him. She hated that she was hurting him like that, but she wanted to keep that one fleeting moment where she actually believed Red liked her and not have it swept away by him telling her it meant nothing.

* * *

Suddenly the whining sound of jet engines filled the air as Jetfire came to a stop outside the doors. The Autobots unloaded as quickly as possible and ran inside followed by a still transforming Jetfire.

"Ironhide what's going on where's Optimus?" Prowl barked as the Autobot weapons specialist barreled past him heading for the stockades.

"Optimus…was taking prisoner by Megatron and taken up to that thing blocking the sun!" Cliffjumper wheezed as he ran up to the Autobot second-in-command.

"Wait that thing is a Decepticon ship!" Prowl shouted just in time to be heard by the humans who had just walked into the room.

"What! You can't be serious!" Red said in disbelief while looking at each of the returned Autobots who nodded in assurance.

"Well what do we do now?" Sapphire asked before she was cut off by a loud and panicked scream.

* * *

Rushing towards the source of the scream the Autobots and humans found Ironhide in the stockades with one of the Rainmakers pinned to the wall by the throat.

"You're gonna tell me what I want to know now!" Ironhide barked as he tightened his grip on the Decepticons throat.

"You can forget about cause we ain't talking!" Another Rainmaker shouted from his place on the floor where he was still stasis cuffed.

"I think you will or I'll have no choice but to kill your friend here." Ironhide growled indicating the neon blue seeker that was pinned to the wall by his giant hand.

"You don't have the guts Autobot!" The same bright yellow Rainmaker said from his spot on the ground.

Ironhide put on an evil grin and pulled his free hand back and balled it into a fist.

"Ironhide don't…!" Prowl barked but he was cut off by Acid Storm who had finally decided to speak up on behalf of his team.

"It's called the planet buster." Acid Storm calmly said, "Megatron had the constructicons design it a long time ago on Cybertron. It's sole purpose is to destroy entire worlds in the time it takes to blink an optic." Acid Storm continued in a dark ominous tone. "Now I don't know what Megatron's planning since he said he thinks this planet would make an excellent slave world and he probably won't destroy it, but I can tell you this Ironhide. Whatever he has planned this world will never be the same again." Acid Storm finished with a dark twisted smile on his face.

Dropping the blue seeker to the ground Ironhide turned to face Acid Storm, "You seem pretty calm for someone who's going to be trapped here on Earth when Megatron does whatever he's planning to it." Ironhide said smiling.

"I am expendable in the far more reaching goals of the mighty Megatron and I accept that for I am truly loyal to Megatron, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Ironhide?" he said a smirk on his face.

"WHY YOU…" Ironhide roared grabbing hold of Acid Storm and shoving his gun under his chin.

"Go ahead Ironhide give into what's on the inside. Pull the trigger." Acid Storm laughed, "and prove that you are still one of us." He finished darkly.

"Ironhide leave him!" Prowl ordered. "We have bigger problems to worry about!" he said pulling Ironhide away from the smirking seeker.

"Ironhide what did he mean by that?" Sapphire questioned looking up at her partner.

"Nothing don't worry about it kid." Ironhide said a dark look in his eyes. Before Sapphire could ask any more questions Ironhide had caught up with Prowl to discuss their next move.

* * *

"We have successfully absorbed enough solar energy lord Megatron!" Hook shouted from his post on the upper decks.

Taking one last look at the planet he had been trapped on for over four million years Megatron gave the order. "Scrapper! Begin charging the beam!"

**Author's Note: Like I said before updates will be a little slow in the coming days. Anyways I am so happy I got to use two furmanisms see of you can't find them! Please review!**


	4. Let it Burn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they are the properties of their respected owners and I am not gaining any profit for writing this story.**

**Author's Note: It took so long for me to write this chapter but I like how it turned out anyway the next chapters will probably come very slowly do to a lot of things I have going on. **

The door to the barracks hissed open with a sickening stomach churning noise as Megatron stepped inside to address this prisoner the Constructicons had managed to capture. He had decided to try and find out a little more about this mysterious attacker while Scrapper was charging the Planet Buster's main beam.

"Are you Megatron?" The prisoner asked, there was no fear in his voice, no silent hint at wanted freedom, only cold dark recognition. Megatron had been expecting this kind of response from the battered prisoner; Scrapper had informed him that the prisoner refused to speak to anybody only demanding to see Megatron.

Megatron looked the battered figure over, perhaps at one point he looked far more impressive, but because Bonecrusher had roughed him up so badly it was hard to tell. Besides the obvious dents and bruises on it's body the figure was primarily dark blue with a little bit of grey on the forearms and chest, large steel "wings" adorned the beings back and a long scraggily beard fell from his chin.

"Who are you?" Megatron finally asked.

The figure laughed, "I am Scourge, and I am a sign of the end."

* * *

"What do ya mean you can only take nine of us up there? Ironhide bellowed while looking up at the towering figure of Jetfire.

"Ironhide you must realize that my carrying capacity especially for interplanetary travel is limited! At best I can only carry ten Autobots, and a small group of humans." Jetfire explained hoping to calm the frayed Autobot down.

"Ironhide it will be alright!" Prowl said, "We'll just take our best men up there destroy the weapon and get Optimus back, the rest can stay behind and help evacuate civilians just in case we can't stop the Planet Buster in time." Prowl said taking a worried glance over at the assembled humans. The only changes that had happened in the small human group since they learned of the weapon were worried glances, and a terrible idea in their minds of the end of their world.

"So do you really think there's a chance the Decepticons are going to get a chance to fire that thing?" Dia asked nervously.

"Right now all things are being considered," Prowl responded, "Jazz! Get together an Autobot strike force capable of taking the new threat head on." He barked.

Blue watched as Jazz ran out of the room following Prowl's orders. She hated to admit it, but over the course of the past few days she had come to admire her partner's abilities, he easily took control and kept things level during a crisis situation such as now and back at the Arctic Circle, he was also a fairly nice person once you scratched away at the top layer a bit, unfortunately their constant arguing with one another got in the way of any close bonds being formed, she just couldn't stand how uptight about the rules Prowl was, and she was almost positive Prowl was tired of her effortless thieving ways and attempts to get him to lighten up.

"Blue! Are you listening to me?" Prowl asked pulling his partner out of her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Blue said blushing a little out of embarrassment.

"Typical Blue." Prowl muttered under his breath.

"I said we're taking Gold, Dia, Crys, Yellow, Ruby, and Sapphire to the weapon to help us investigate. You and Red are staying here in case the remaining Autobots need help trying to calm down the general public, understand?" Prowl asked.

Blue nodded in agreement, but while she turned to look at Red she could see he was very upset, he really had the need to fight to protect his home but he was stuck following Prowl's orders for now. "Oh well," she thought, "I guess I have a chance to figure out this whole kissing Misty nonsense now."

* * *

A few minutes later…

Megatron rushed onto the bridge thinking about everything the prisoner now identified as Scourge had told him, personally he didn't believe a word of it, and besides right now he had other things to worry about.

"Scavenger! What is the state of the emergency you just sent out?" Megatron demanded from the youngest constructicon who was manning the radar.

"Y-you were r-right sir." Scavenger said out of shear fear as the Decepticon leader glared at him, "Autobot Jetfire detected. Heading our way."

"So it appears the Autobots really are going to try and make one last ditch effort to save this pathetic planet." Megatron mused as he stared at the incoming Autobots. "Decepticons," Megatron spoke onto the intercom, "Prepare the welcome wagon!"

* * *

"Autobots we are approaching destination, repeat we are approaching our destination!" Jetfire said as he spoke through the intercom connected to the inside of his transport area.

"Jetfire? Are you sure we can stop this thing?" Crystal asked from inside Jetfire's cockpit.

"I honestly don't know Crys, but I know that we can at least slow it down!" Jetfire said as he began diving towards the massive metallic moon.

* * *

Inside Jetfire's cargo hold the Autobots tensed as they felt the jet begin his diving decent towards the Decepticon super weapon.

Looking around Ironhide could see the troops he and Prowl had hastily assembled, Prowl himself sat in a nearby corner speaking to Skids while Huffer and Wheeljack discussed the best course of action for damaging the massive weapon. Meanwhile Jazz sat with the his human partner Gold and his friends Dia, Yellow, Ruby, and Ironhide's own partner Sapphire, Mirage sat cleaning his rifle while Bluestreak spoke with him hoping to relieve the tension, and finally Trailbreaker stood, charging his force field generator readying it for the drop.

"Cargo bay door to open in T-minus 2" Jetfire sounded over the intercom.

"AUTOBOTS! Prepare to roll for it!" Ironhide roared as the other Autobots began donning their emergency parachute systems.

"Lets get ready to go kids." Jazz said transforming and allowing the space suite clad humans to step inside.

A sickening hissing sound filled the air as the cargo door fell open showing off nothing but the black inky void of space and the small metal moon below it.

"Lets go, go, go!" Prowl barked as he threw himself out of the Jet.

Following the Autobot sub-commander all the Autobots leapt from Jetfire while their bigger ally flew out into space to turn around for an aerial strike on the surface.

Falling to the planet surface Trailbreaker instantly ignited his force field just as the Auto guns coating the surface activated and began firing on the unwanted intruders.

* * *

"Ah welcome Optimus! You're just in time to enjoy the show!" Megatron laughed while the three new seekers shoved a stasis cuff clad Optimus through the door and onto the deck.

"You'll never get away with this Megatron!" Optimus grunted he could feel the pain of every small pulse of EMP energy that radiated from the cuffs around his arms. "The oth-,"

"The other Autobots…Already have their hands full." Megatron snickered as a vis screen highlighting the Autobot rescue team firing at the automated weapons from behind the cover of Trailbreaker's shield.

Optimus looked on in fear as Trailbreaker's force field begin to weaken, suddenly he saw Jazz leave the safety barrier, what was inside of him scared Prime even more.

"NO!!" Optimus shouted as soon as he recognized the small group of humans inside Jazz.

"Oh yes! Did I forget to mention they brought the humans as well?" Megatron mocked, "And in doing so your foolish Autobots have completed the final part of my plan, just as I expected them to." Megatron laughed as he left the room.

"I leave you with a full view of your precious Earth's destruction, now of you excuse me I have to go and meet with a few humans." Megatron said as the door slid closed and the decks main screen became covered by a high definition satellite feed of the small blue planet below.

* * *

"All right, this should be a safe hiding spot to drop you guys off at." Jazz said as he let the humans out and transformed. "Now you cats stay here I gotta get back and give everyone else a hand." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait Jazz please don't go we need you here!" Yellow pleaded the fear in her voice more than detectable.

"Look I know y'all are afraid, I know you don't want to see your home die, trust me I know the feeling." Jazz said his voice filled with painful memories of the past, "But you have to be brave and let me go help, or your planet will suffer the same fate as mine." Jazz said, "Now trust me I'll be back, and I promise I won't let anything happen to the Earth." He smiled as he got up and ran off to help the others.

"It'll be okay Yellow don't worry." Gold said reassuring the older girl.

"Oh I wouldn't be to confident in that!" a dark voice sounded from behind them.

Whirling around the trio of teenagers looked up to see three pairs of glowing red optics staring down at them.

* * *

A loud boom accompanied Bluestreak's missile as it hit home destroying the last standing auto-turret.

"Alright now let's figure out a way to get inside." Ironhide said as he and the other Autobots began looking around for a hidden door or passage.

Unfortunately they found one.

"Destroy those pathetic Autobytes!" Starscream hollered as he and his cohorts Thundercracker and Skywarp emerged from the aircraft hangar that had recently opened and began staffing the ground based Autobots.

"Take cover!" Ironhide ordered, as he joined Jazz and Mirage behind a large metal spire.

Nearby Prowl, Trailbreaker, and Skids continued to fire on the dive-bombing Thundercracker from behind the cover of a large metal storage unit.

"Huffer!" Prowl yelled, "Why don't you do something useful, and figure out if there's any structural weakness in the weapon!"

"Fine!" Huffer whined as he bent down and placed his hands on the cold metal surface. Using his extrasensory powers Huffer began searching through every part of the weapon looking for even the smallest chink in its invincible armor.

Suddenly Huffer straightened up he had found something, "Wheeljack the power core! he yelled before continuing.

It's-REEEEHAAGH!" Huffer screamed as his chest suddenly exploded open.

"HUFFER!!!" Wheeljack yelled as he rushed over to his flaming ally, "Huffer, Huffer speak to me!" he pleaded.

Looking up to try and find the source of the attack Wheeljack came face to face with the danger end of Megatron's fusion cannon.

"Now Autobot, prepare to join your comrade in the Allspark." Megatron growled.

* * *

Marching deep into the bowels of the weapon Yellow and her friends were cuffed together and attached to their capturers, three new Decepticons who had identified themselves as Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, and Scrapper.

The trio had informed them that the weapon had been created with an artificial atmosphere, and had been ordered to retract their space suites into the specialized holding badge attached to each of their shirts. When they were told the atmosphere had been installed to keep the humans alive so they could repopulate the planet with Megatron's slave race once he had burned all life away from the planet Yellow was appalled and refused to talk to anyone, that was until she accidentally tripped and the small wooden Dratini statue fell out of her pocket.

"Get up now before I atomize you!" Mixmaster threatened aiming his gun at Yellow's head. Her eyes wide with fear Yellow threw her arms above her head in defense, but no blow or laser came near her, instead a denial did.

"NO," Scrapper suddenly said bringing his hand down on Mixmaster's shoulder, "Leave her. I'll deal with this." He said, but instead of shooting Yellow as soon as Mixmaster left Scrapper bent down and picked dup the small Dratini statue.

"What a beautiful piece of work!" Scrapper mused, "The medium you used is a little archaic but it astounding!" he said. "Are you an artist as well?"

Yellow's mouth nearly dropped all the way to the floor, this was not what she was expecting to come from the Decepticon at all.

"Well are you?" Scrapper asked again.

"Um-Um yeah, I mean I guess so. I mean I mostly draw, paint, and sculpt with clay." Yellow stammered she couldn't believe she was having this conversation, "I definitely wouldn't call myself an artist."

"Well I would, this is a beautiful sculpture!" he said. "Tell me, have your Autobot friends taught you about any of Cybertrons many art forms let alone how to even perform them?" Scrapper asked.

"No." Yellow said looking at the floor.

"Well than perhaps if there is free time I can show you." Scrapper offered to a suspicious Yellow.

"HEY! No fraternizing with the prisoners!" Bonecrusher yelled at his commander, "And you!" he shouted whirling around to face Gold who had been back mouthing and making ridiculous faces at the massive Decepticon. "If you don't stop you'll regret it" he roared.

"No, if you don't stop you'll regret it!" Gold smirked.

"Oh really?" Bonecrusher asked coming to ground level with Gold.

"NOW POLITARO!" Gold yelled as the small frog pokemon burst from his backpack and hit Bonecrusher in the face with a water gun attack.

"AH! What the slag is this stuff!" he yelled reeling backwards from the attack.

All around the three Decepticons pokemon were emerging from their respective pokeballs to defend their captured trainers.

"Chuchu! Use Volt Tackle!" Yellow yelled as her Pikachu ignited with static electricity before slamming full force into Scrapper knocking him against the far wall.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Ruby said reattaching his space suite, as Zuzu tore his and the other's handcuffs off.

"This way hurry I saw a door on the way down here!" Yellow shouted as she led the dex holders away.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Clever girl!" Scrapper mused as he lifted his battered form off the ground.

"Come on let's go after them!" Bonecrusher yelled as he lifted Mixmaster off the ground.

"Wait a moment Bonecrusher," Scrapper said as he pressed a beeping button on his wrist, "Scavenger! If you can here me the machine is ready! Activate the beam, and than gather up the other constructicons and come help us catch these humans!" Scrapper yelled as he got up and ran after the retreating humans.

* * *

Optimus watched from the bridge as the Earth slowly spun on the screen completely unaware of its fate. Optimus continued to desperately try and free himself from the stasis cuffs that held him within the grasp of the three generic seekers. He couldn't fail, he wouldn't fail, and he had to stop the Decepticons at any cost.

"Hm? What's that Scrapper?" Scavenger suddenly said pulling Prime out of his thoughts, "Oh okay. Hey guys," Scavenger said yelling to his fellow constructicons. "Scrapper says it's time. Activate the beam!" he said as Hook pushed a nearby button.

Suddenly the entire weapon began making a groaning sound and just as quickly a massive beam of red light fired from the weapon and struck the Earth full force.

"NO!" Optimus shouted as he watched the beam burn into the Earth on the screen. He didn't even pay attention as the three constructicons left the room for unknown destinations.

Laughing at the destruction and carnage appearing on the screen the three seekers barely even noticed as Optimus began struggling within the stasis cuffs.

"I won't let you do this!" Optimus yelled bursting from the stasis cuffs he grabbed the nearest seeker and through it to the ground. Acting quickly Prime retracted his hand and ignited his energon axe ,and spun around cutting the seeker right behind him in half. The third seeker quickly dodged Prime's incoming attack only for Prime to jump behind him with unknown agility and run him through the back with the axe while tearing his head off with his bear hands. As the seeker fell lifeless to the ground the third one jumped up from the ground and leapt onto Prime's back. Optimus quickly threw his arms back and grabbed the seeker with his available hand and pull him off, flinging him to the ground Optimus brought his axe up just in time to slice the seeker's head clean off as it fell.

Looking at the carnage he had wrought Optimus withdrew his axe, "You chose the wrong planet to try and destroy." Optimus said as he rushed over to the controls trying to stop the beam, but it was useless without the code. Realizing the only way to stop the machine was to destroy it Optimus quickly ran to the elevator to head to the surface and help his friends.

* * *

Deep within the barracks Scourge laughed. It was about time the Autobots showed up now he could get going while using the fight as a distraction. Bursting free of the stasis cuffs that he had convinced the Decepticons were strong enough to hold him back Scourge shot a ray of dark energy from his hand that blew the cell door completely open and allowed him a quick escape.

Transforming Scourge turned around and fired a round into the barracks destroying them completely the Decepticons wouldn't need them anyways he knew this Planet Buster was about to fail anyway.

* * *

Yellow ran forward with the rest of the humans following behind her. They were heading for an open doorway that they had found at the end of a long hallway. Leading the way on Dodosk, Yellow burst out onto the weapons surface followed in suite by Gold on Explotaro, Dia on Lee, Ruby on Nana, and Sapphire on Tororo. They had just barely escaped the six constructicons, but they could still here their footsteps coming up the hallway. They needed a place to hide.

"Yellow is that you?" Skids asked suddenly appearing from behind a large chunk of metal.

Looking up Skids suddenly began shouting at them.

"KIDS GET DOWN NOW!!" Skids yelled, but it was to late, gunfire began pouring out of the hallway and towards the startled children.

Skids quickly jumped through the air and landed in front of the children taking the shots for them.

"SKIDS!" Sapphire yelled as the massive Autobot fell to the ground smoking and sparking as energon spurted from his wounds.

"Yellow you have to help him!" Gold yelled as he rushed over to the down Autobot just as the constructicons emerged from the tunnel.

Yellow bent down over the injured Autobot and placed her hands over his wounded chest. Closing her eyes Yellow began concentrating as she began spreading her healing energy throughout Skids' body.

The constructicons looked on in amazement as the wounds covering Skids began to shrink away as Yellow's hands glowed a faint white color.

"Well that's a pretty neat trick." Scrapper laughed pulling Yellow out of her concentration so she could glare at him with dagger like eyes. "Would you like to see our little trick?" Scrapper suddenly asked.

Yellow was so busy glaring at the constructicons with hate she didn't even notice Skids desperately shaking his head no.

"Sure." Yellow said.

Scrapper transformed into his vehicle form; a Cybertronian dirt loader, and to the human's amazement began growing almost three to four times as large. Suddenly Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Hook, and Long Haul repeated their leader's actions. Than to the human's surprise Scrapper and Mixmaster stood up on their vehicle mode's front ends as two large grey thigh like parts unfolded from underneath them. To Yellow's astonishment the two constructicons both looked like legs.

Gold watched as all of a sudden boosters underneath Long Haul's vehicle mode propelled him up where he landed on Scrapper and Mixmaster and began transforming into the perfect likeness of a waist, stomach, and back. Repeating Long Haul's action Hook leapt into the air pulling out along an axis, folding in half, and landing on Long Haul forming the likeness of an upper torso. Than to Gold's surprise a large piece of purple chest armor began to materialize over Hook's exposed machinery.

Watching the last of the complex transformation Ruby and Sapphire stared as Bonecrusher shot into the air as a large black block in the shape of a forearm flipped out from underneath his vehicle form. Bonecrusher than attached himself to the left of Hook with his plow facing the open air. Repeating his comrade's action Scavenger leapt into the air, unfolded a forearm and attached himself to Hook's right side.

Finally as the large piece of purple chest armor finished materializing two massive hands slid out from their hiding spots on each of the forearms, and to finish things off a massive head with a large red visor for eyes rose up from out of Hook and let out a massive roar before speaking.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! NOTHING CAN WITHSTAND THE MIGHT OF DEVASTATOR!!"

**Author's Note: WooHoo I love Devastator! Anyway this chapter was fun to right and don't worry it's not like Scrapper likes Yellow or anything, but it does set up a later story arc that involves those two. Also after re-reading it I realized the Autobot's probably wouldn't need parachutes in space, oh well please review! **


	5. A dark angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or pokemon they are the properties of their respectful creators, and I am making this story purely for fun.**

**Author's note: I actually made this chapter yesterday, but could not get it up until today, anyways this story will still be updating, but may take a while as I'm about to begin another fanfiction I've been planning for weeks. Please enjoy!**

Red rushed out of the Ark as soon as he saw the bright ray of energy launch from the floating weapon and strike the Earth. Looking up at the beam Red could only hope that the other Autobots were coming up with a way to stop it before it tore the planet to shreds.

"What exactly is that thing doing?" Blue shouted to Red Alert who was observing a monitoring computer.

"Apparently it is raising the temperature all over the planet." He answered a little confused, "Megatron is planning to incinerate all life on the planet and start all over!!" Red Alert shouted suddenly realizing the true intent behind the diabolical leader's plan.

"What?" Blue shouted in a panic. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I'm dead serious Blue, we have perhaps only ten hours to save as many humans and pokemon on the planet as possible." Red Alert said as he hastily began sending messages to each regional government.

"But how?" Blue asked the fear in her voice was very blatant.

"I'm sending word to all the governments to begin moving as many people from their populations as possible to the insides of any underground tunnels or mountains they may have." Red Alert said as he began bringing up maps of the Kanto region and began looking at them intently. "Blue! You and Red need to get help from the other dex holders in the Kanto region and have them begin moving people into Mt. Moon, The Diglett tunnel, and The Rock tunnel. We Autobots will handle gathering as many pokemon as possible into the shielded Ark. Now go!" he shouted.

"This has to be the worst Christmas ever!" Blue said running out the large doors to find Red.

* * *

"Are you prepared to meet the great creator Autobot?" Megatron sneered as he pointed his weapon down at the pitiful Autobot mechanic who was desperately trying to save his dying comrade.

"Do your worst Megatron!" Wheeljack spat in defiance to the Decepticon leader's threat.

"So be it Autobot." Megatron grinned.

"MEGATRON!!!" Megatron looked up just in time to see Optimus Prime's fist flying through the air and slamming into his lower jaw.

Megatron hit the ground hard a few yards away and quickly lifted himself back up off the ground. "So you managed to escape my seekers eh? I'd hate to imagine what you did to them in order to get away." Megatron laughed.

Optimus glared at his foe before speaking to his mechanic, "Wheeljack try and save Huffer if you can." He whispered, "And if you can't at least find out if he knows how to stop this weapon."

"Megatron I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to the Earth!" Optimus shouted challenging Megatron to a duel.

"I haven't done anything that already wasn't coming to that dirt planet." Megatron shouted in defense for himself.

"What do you mean Megatron?" Optimus questioned as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"I have studied the battles that have occurred on this planet during our slumber Prime and I have come to one inevitable conclusion. The Elite Four were correct; the human race has sentenced their own planet to destruction. I am simply here to speed up the process." Megatron sneered as he looked at the stunned look on Prime's face.

Optimus simply glared at Megatron, but deep down he knew his enemy was right, he himself had seen the damage the humans had done to the planet's ecosystem, and it didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon. However as innocent beings Optimus owed the human race his protection, and he would not allow Megatron to destroy them.

"Even if what you say is true Megatron, I won't allow you to destroy an innocent race of beings." Optimus barked bringing out his energon axe just as Megatron withdrew his hand and ignited his energy flail.

"Very well Optimus Prime, if you insist on protecting the humans, than you will die in their place!" Megatron roared as the two eternal enemies charged each other.

* * *

"Huffer, Huffer! Please stay with us!' Wheeljack shouted as he desperately began welding damaged circuits back together in a vain attempt to save his wounded comrade.

"Wheeljack…list-listen…t-t-t-to me." Huffer struggled to speak, "There is…there is an open exhaust port…on…on the dark side of the weapon. If y-you can hit it in the right spot with a torp… a torpedo, than it will hit the-the reactor core…and destroy the weapon compleetttllllyyyyyyy." Huffer said as his eyes went out for the last time and his body faded into shades of light and dark grey colors.

Wheeljack gently placed his fallen friend on the ground and contacted Jetfire. If anybody could hit that mark, and get them off the weapon in time than it was him.

* * *

Yellow looked up in horror at the massive green and purple giant towering over her and her friends. The being had once been the six separate constructicons, but now beyond all explanation they had somehow managed to merge into one massive being.

"Run!" Skids shouted transforming and grabbing the awestruck humans and driving away as fast as he could.

Devastator let out a beastly roar as he gave chase to the fleeing Autobot and humans. Nothing could stop Devastator once he started a rampage. Buildings, structures, and tunnels all collapsed as Devastator ran through them in pursuit of his prey. His relentlessness and sheer power made him the perfect Decepticon warrior, and despite his lack of intelligence he was Megatron's favorite.

"What are you waiting for?!!" Ruby shrieked as Devastator's massive stride was making him close the gap in between himself and Skids very fast.

"Drive faster!" Sapphire pleaded as the massive Decepticon exploded through a nearby observation tower sending debris and shattered glass all over the surface of the road.

"Yeah dude hurry u-wait where did he go?" Gold suddenly asked as he realized that Devastator had disappeared.

Skids came to a quick stop allowing the small human passengers inside of him to regain their wit.

"Something's not right here." Dia said as the eerie silence slowly closed in around them. All of a sudden Chuchu who had been sitting on Yellow's lap perked its ears up and looked towards the sky. Yellow noticed this action and suddenly realized what her pokemon was hearing.

"SKIDS YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!!" Yellow screamed, but it was too late. Devastator suddenly fell out of the sky after the massive jump he made. Pulling his balled fist back Devastator punched the ground just as he made contact with it.

The shockwave released was devastating, Skids was forced to transform and expel his passengers into the fury as he flew through the air and slammed into a large spire. All around him the assorted dex holders flew by slamming into the ground and walls. He could see Dia slam into the ground and instantly begin tossing and turning in pain, Ruby hit hard and instantly passed out, Gold landed on the ground with Sapphire landing on top of him, and Yellow hit the ground her leg in an unnatural position. Before he could do anything else a loud explosion sounded as a winged figure rose up behind Devastator.

* * *

"That's right everybody single file please no shoving." Blue said worriedly as the line of frightened people who had been evacuated from Viridian City slowly marched for the safety of Diglett's tunnel.

"Please keep your children in line." Blue said as she watched as teary-eyed confused children marched by with their parents holding them in the safety of their loving arms.

Blue wished that her Mom and Dad were here and hoped that they were okay, but she didn't have time to wish she had a job to do.

Suddenly the sound of stomping feet filled the air as a massive heard of Rhydon came running down the hill. Blue's eyes widened in fright, her mind begged her to move out of the way, but her legs were frozen in fear.

Blue closed her eyes. The stampede was within inches of her now, and she could almost feel the Rhydon's hot breath bearing down her when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to safety. Opening her eyes she found herself wrapped in Green's arms. Looking up into his eyes she began to blush tremendously; however, this did not last long as the source of the stampede soon revealed itself.

"Sorry about that!" Sunstreaker's voice rang out from over the hill as he and his brother appeared on the hill's peak.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll catch them though." Sideswipe said sliding down the hill to catch up with the retreating rock pokemon.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's convenient intrusion help Blue remember that she actually wasn't too happy to see Green right now. Wriggling out of his arms she accidentally shoved the boy down onto the ground.

"Hey what was that for!" Green shouted as he lifted himself up off the ground.

"Oh as if you don't know!" Blue shouted back at the confused young man.

"No Blue I really don't know." Green said as he looked at her, he paused for a moment and looked at her chestnut brown hair as it practically glowed in the sunlight causing her to give off the impression of a fallen angel.

"I don't like being played with Green!" she shouted back, she could feel herself getting warmer while small pricks of water formed behind her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but than he saw the tears in her eyes, and he froze. Why was she crying?

"You know what I'm talking about okay!! I don't care which one of your friends dared or forced you to actually kiss me and I don't care! Just stay away from me!" She shouted running off.

"No Blue wait!" Green shouted after her, but he was too late the girl had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

Megatron quickly dodged to the left as Prime missed him with a well-placed slice from his axe. Spinning around he spun his flail in the air and brought it down hard into Optimus' left flank. The sound of tearing metal was music to Megatron's ears as Prime grabbed t his wounded side with his available hand.

Gripping his side Optimus quickly jumped out of the way just as Megatron brought the flail down where his head would have been a moment ago. Optimus did not see Megatron's knee coming up far to fast to dodge however.

Kneeling on the ground in pain Optimus looked up in time to see Megatron's flail coming for his head again.

Leaping into the air Optimus avoided his enemies' attack while at the same time bringing his axe down and slicing through Megatron's flail generator.

Pulling back his arm as his energy flail faded away Megatron suddenly pulled his fusion cannon up to Prime's chest at point blank range. Smirking Megatron fired the cannon and sent his enemy flying through a nearby wall.

"Just surrender now Prime. There is no feasible chance that you can defeat me." Megatron laughed as Optimus struggled to lift himself out of the hole in the wall. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently beneath their feet and Megatron turned around just in time to see Devastator rise up from a cloud of dust a couple of hundred yards away.

"NO!!" Optimus shouted upon seeing Devastator.

"Looks like your pathetic Autobots are having more trouble than you thought Prime." Megatron laughed as Prime transformed and began driving away desperate to save his comrades.

'Go ahead Prime, run, run away, you'll never make it in time to save your friends." Megatron laughed as he watched the damaged Prime retreat towards the pinned down Autobots.

* * *

"Prowl we need to come up with a way to get these seekers off our backs man!" Jazz said as he began serpentining his way through Thundercracker's artillery fire in vehicle mode.

"I know Jazz, but right now I have my own problems!" Prowl barked as Skywarp warped away before Prowl's weapon fire could scratch him only for him to appear behind and shoot Prowl in the back.

"Is that the best you got Autob-hraagh!" Skywarp taunted before Ironhide picked him up and hurled him into a nearby spire causing both of Skywarp's wings to snap off.

"Thanks for the help." Prowl said getting up off the ground, "But we still have to take out Thundercracker and Starscream." He grunted as Ironhide helped him up onto his feet.

"Well if your willing to listen I've got an idea." Ironhide said with a devious smile on his face.

* * *

"You cannot escape Autobot! Prepare to meet your maker!" Starscream shrieked, as he roared out of the sky hot on Ironhide's tail.

"You talk big you oversized turkey, but you couldn't hit the broadside of Broadside!" Ironhide taunted as the enraged Starscream poured on more speed.

"You'll resent that insult when I'm done with you Autobot!" Starscream roared as he began tearing into the ground with his laser weapons.

"I already resent having to listen to that shriek you call your voice!" Ironhide laughed as he led the enraged seeker commander down a nearby passage.

Ha you have doomed yourself Autobot! This passage is much to narrow for you to escape from." Starscream snickered as he locked on to Ironhide with his cluster bombs.

"It's also to small for you to change course in!" Ironhide retorted as another car engine became audible at the far end of the passage.

To Starscream's shock Jazz suddenly emerged from the darkness at the far end of the passage leading Thundercracker right towards them!

"Thundercracker! What are you doing? Turn around!" Starscream yelled to his comrade.

"I can't!" Thundercracker shouted as he suddenly realized what was happening.

"What do you mean you can't?" Starscream said as he tried to turn around realizing he was trapped in the narrow corridor.

"Oh Slag" Starscream muttered as Jazz suddenly spun around and began heading back the way he came, and the two seekers collided in mid-air accompanied by a massive fiery explosion.

The two wrecked jets hit the ground hard and Starscream was the first to get up groaning. "Thundercracker you idiot how could you manage to follow that Autobot into what was obviously a trap?"

"Shut up Staracream." Thundercracker growled as he fell back down on the ground.

* * *

"Now that's how it's done!" Jazz shouted as he transformed into robot mode and made a cliché anime pose.

"What the slag are you doing?" Prowl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, forgot we were crossing over with the manga not the anime." He said calmly.

"What?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Forget what I said Jetfire is here" Jazz said as the massive Autobot jet came to a landing next to them and opened his cargo hold.

'Guys hurry up and get in." Wheeljack shouted from inside Jetfire, "We found away to detonate this thing." He shouted.

"Wait where's Prime and the kids?" Prowl asked as he ran onboard and saw Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, and Huffer's dead body.

"Prime went to rescue Skids and the children, we need to pick everyone else up and get the slag off of this thing so Jetfire can blow this thing sky high." Wheeljack shouted as he helped Ironhide and Jazz up.

"So lets get moving." Jetfire said as he took off back into space to find the remaining Autobots.

* * *

Devastator looked at the winged figure with a dumb founded expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Devastator boomed slowly as if it were a pain to form each word with his mediocre excuse of intelligence.

The being laughed.

"I am Scourge, and you are in my way." he said as he unleashed a massive bolt of energy that sent the Decepticon gestalt flying through the air and into a nearby building.

"You…pay…for that!" Devastator roared as he leapt up from the rubble and threw a massive earth shattering punch at the winged being who easily dodged the blow and looked at Devastator with a frown.

By now many of the dex holders were coming to. Gold looked up and saw the winged cybertronian staring at Devastator, and than it raised one hand towards the towering Decepticon.

* * *

"I am disappointed Devastator, I thought you would at least be a bit more of a challenge, but now you are wasting my time." Scourge coldly said releasing a massive burst of energy that slammed into the Decepticon's chest and forced him to split apart into the six separate constructicons.

Gold looked on in shock as the six constructicons hit the ground hard. That dude had blown through Devastator like he was a tissue.

"We can't let that guy get to Earth…or what's left of it anyway." Sapphire grunted as she lifted herself off the ground clutching her bleeding arm.

"Your right Sapphire." Gold said as he joined her in a combative stance.

"Let's kick this guys butt." Dia said, as he and Ruby helped pick the barely conscious Yellow off the ground both her leg and arm were broken.

Scourge turned towards the sound of the noises just as the four conscious dex holders released their full teams of pokemon for battle.

"ATTACK!!" Gold shouted as every pokemon present opened fire with their most powerful attacks on the winged demon.

Skids, now online watched all this in shock. These humans truly cared for their world. Perhaps what Red Alert had told him about these beings wasn't entirely true.

Scourge brought a wing up and used it as a shield to block every attack much to the teen's horror. His eyes filled with rage Scourge threw down his wing and raised his arms above his head.

"Unfortunately for you little worms you are not needed in the master plan and thus you will be condemned to limbo for daring to strike at me." Scourge roared as his hands began to glow and a portal to another universe opened behind them.

* * *

The suction coming from the portal began to lift the struggling dex holders off the ground. "Help!" Sapphire yelled as she grabbed onto a nearby pole with all her strength as she fought against the massive suction.

Skids watched as the poor humans desperately held on for their life. Realizing they would never make it Skids made a quick decision.

Dia could feel his feet lifting off the ground and he knew he was about to die. His life flashed before his eyes, all his friends, his family, and Platina. A tear began to come to his eye; he had never got to tell Platina how he felt. Suddenly Dia was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of a large motor penetrated them.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO THEM!!!" Skids roared as he launched off a nearby piece of metal turned ramp and transformed throwing himself into Scourge.

"SKIDS NO!!" Optimus roared as he transformed running up to the humans, watching as Skids and the mysterious Decepticon disappeared into the portal that instantly shut behind them.

"Skids!!" The children screamed as soon as the portal closed.

"Optimus what happened to Skids?" Ruby asked turning around to face the Autobot leader.

"Skids has given his life to protect you children." Optimus said mournfully as he looked at the distraught children, but before Prime could finish his speech the sound of Jetfire's engines filled the air.

"Optimus, kids get in fast!" Prowl yelled quickly, "Wait where's Skids?" Prowl asked; however, his question was answered by the look of self-disappointment on Prime's face.

"Oh no, please don't tell me he's…" Prowl whispered.

Prime nodded.

"Oh no, first Huffer and now Skids." He said looking down at the ground.

"Wait a minute what happened to Huffer?" Gold asked before the sight of Huffer's dead body sitting at the back of Jetfire silenced him.

"Don't worry Gold we will not allow Skids and Huffer's sacrifice to go in vein. We will destroy the planet buster and save your world." Optimus said putting his pinky on the smaller human's shoulder.

"Well alright then. If we have everybody accounted for, and nobody needs to make any unexpected stops…" Jetfire announced over the intercom, "How about we make a canyon run and blow this baby sky high!" he shouted taking off at full speed.

**Author's note: I know Blue's fight with Green might have seemed a little sudden, but I needed to fill space, also I know Skids supposed death seemed a little random, but I needed him gone for now. Oh and if anybody's interested the new fanfiction I was talking about is my own version of Transformers 3, anyway please review!**


	6. Christmas Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they are the property of their respected creators.**

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a very, _very_ long time, but that's because I've been busy with school. Anyways please enjoy the final chapter of Rise of the Constructicons, and PLEASE read the VERY IMPORTANT author's note at the end.**

Red quickly ducked underneath a nearby overhung rock as another wave of heat passed overhead. The beam from the planet buster was doing a serious number on the planet, obliterating all life that wasn't being covered by something.

As soon as the wave passed Red made a mad dash for the Ark and got through the shields just in time as another wave stuck.

"Red hurry up and get inside!" Blue shouted as the boy ran up to her and they passed through the door.

* * *

Inside the Ark things were looking hectic, every available Autobot was busy trying to keep the rescued pokemon calm, luckily the other dex holders were already helping out to the best of their abilities.

"Blue. Red! I need you two to go help Green keep a heard of wild Tauros calm in the stockades!" Red Alert shouted, he had taken active command during Prowl and Prime's absence.

"Alright Red Alert!" Red shouted as he and Blue passed by a flying Sunstreaker who had been hurled halfway across the room by an enraged Mamoswine. Running down the hall Red couldn't help but notice Blue was staring at him in a strange way.

"Can I help you?" Red asked as they passed Gears who was pinned to the ground by a Feraligatr.

"I can't figure you out!" Blue shouted while glaring at him, "I mean one minute you tell me you like Yellow and then the next you're making out with Misty!"

"WHAT!?" Red yelled in confusion "I never kissed Misty."

"Don't lie Red! Yellow saw you!" she coldly spat.

"When?" the boy asked still confused

"After the dance while the Autobots were evacuating Optimus!"

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no." Red said realizing what Blue was talking about. "I was helping Misty look for her Azuril when she got a call from her parents saying her Grandmother had died."

"What?" Blue said shocked.

"Yeah Misty was so hurt she started crying and I consoled her. Maybe from where Yellow was standing it looked like we were kissing." He said, "Wait is that why Yellow keeps avoiding me?" he suddenly realized.

"What? No." Blue said lying, she wasn't sure of Yellow would want Red to know the truth or not.

"RED WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" Green shouted, but it was to late Red slammed into a large green button on the wall.

Suddenly the door to the cell holding the Rainmakers flew up and the Decepticons stood in the doorway their stasis cuffs removed.

* * *

"We're approaching the canyon now!" Jetfire announced over his cargo bay intercom as he began diving back down towards the Decepticon super weapon.

"Get ready Autobots!" Optimus announced standing up, "As soon as Jetfire sinks that torpedo we're going to hit mach speed and get the slag out of here." he announced.

"Yeah you can do it Jetfire can't you?" Crys said from inside the cockpit.

"Yeah of course! No pressure." Jetfire muttered under his breath.

* * *

Inside the cargo hold Yellow desperately tried to heal Huffer's dead body.

"It's no use kid, he's to far gone." Ironhide said putting his hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"Ironhide do you think the Earth's going to be okay?" Yellow asked looking up at the much older Autobot.

"I think everything will be alrighagaaahhh!" Ironhide yelled as Jetfire rocked side to side.

"Jetfire status report!" Prime demanded.

"Were taking heavy fire!" He shouted back.

"What's the source?" Prowl asked as he fell on his back from the rocking.

"Maybe you should take a look for yourself!" Jetfire said as a vis-screen lowered.

"**OPTIMUS PRIME!!!**" Megatron roared as he flew down the corridor firing on Jetfire.

"Sideswipe give me you jetpack! We end this now!" Optimus ordered as Sideswipe tossed over his jetpack.

* * *

Red looked up in shock as the three Decepticons looked down with smirks on their faces.

"Well look what we have hear!" Acid Storm laughed.

"Looks like three little meat sacks eh Solarstrike?" The blue raimaker asked the yellow one.

"Looks that way to me Gas Panic!"he laughed as he fired at Blue.

"NO!" Green yelled, throwing himself on top of Blue causing SolarStrike's attack to miss.

"Why you little!"

"LAX MEGA PUNCH NOW!" Red shouted as his Snolax struck the rainmaker dead center sending him flying back.

Blue looked up to find Green overtop of her looking down into her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I told you it's because I care about you." he said as he closed the gap between their lips.

"REALLY YOU TWO! RIGHT NOW?" Red yelled as he dodged a blast from Acid Storm.

"RED GET DOWN NOW!" Gears yelled as the Mamoswine flew through the air and slammed into Acid Storm.

"Autobot battle positions!" Red ALert yelled crouching into a fighting stance.

* * *

The cargo bay door opened and Optimus flew out at high speed.

"It's just you and me Megatron!" Optimus roared as he collided with his foe.

"I would have waited an eternity for this!" Megatron shouted as he fired his fusion cannon on Optimus.

Dodging the blast Optimus fired his ion rifle at Megatron who easily took the blast and charged forward.

Pinning Prime to a nearby wall Megatron began squeezing his neck in hopes of crushing the only link between head and body.

"How does it feel to know Prime that you will die defending this pathetic planet that you have failed to save?" Megatron taunted.

"That's wh-where you're wrong Megatron we will save the Earth." Optimus gasped.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"I am merely a distraction."

* * *

"Here we go!" Jetfire shouted as he began to close in on the open vent that led directly to the power core.

"Let's blow this thing." Crys yelled as the distance closed on the hole.

"Twenty meters." Prowl counted from inside the cargo bay.

"Fifteen meters." Beads of sweat were on Crys' forehead.

"Ten meters."

"Five."

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two."

"JETFIRE HIT IT NOW!!" Crys yelled as her partner unleashed an energon torpedo that easily went in.

* * *

"NO!" Megatron yelled in horror as he saw the torpedo sink into the hole.

Than everything went into slow motion Optimus brought his knee up into Megatron's gut causing the Decepticon leader to release his grip. Than with one powerful kick Prime sent Megatron flying down the corridor.

Than everything blew up.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Gold shouted as everyone inside began cheering like crazy.

"Wait what about Optimus?" Yellow said silencing the crowd.

"Oh no." Sapphire said a tear coming to her eye as she looked around the room.

"LOOK!" Trailbreaker yelled.

Looking out the window at the massive fireball a dark silhouette appeared.

"It's him!" Ruby shouted as Optimus burst out of the fireball flying at top speed toward Jetfire.

"Get him in here so we can go home." Prowl said an impossible large grin on his face.

* * *

A few hours later Jetfire made touchdown outside the Ark.

"Ha ha you guys did it!" Ratchet shouted as he came outside smiling.

"Was there any trouble while we were gone?" Prowl asked as he helped the injured Prime out of Jetfire.

The rainmakers got out but were pretty much taken care of by a couple of wild Rhydons" he said grinning.

Before Prowl could ask for clarification he was interrupted by Yellow.

"Oh my gosh." Yellow whispered as her and every other human stared in shock at the barren wasteland that had been mt. moon.

"I can't believe it." Crys cried as she looked at a dead Rattata lying on the ground.

Optimus looked down at the weeping humans with despair. He knew that this was his fault. He brought the war to this world and now it had destroyed it, but luckily he could fix it.

"Prime are you sure you want to do this?" Ironhide said putting his hand on his leader's shoulder.

"It is the only way." Prime said.

* * *

Blue looked up at Optimus who was for some reason pulling the two halves of his chest open to reveal a black metal flap. Than the flap rose and the most magnificent thing Blue had ever seen was underneath, it was a massive rainbow ball of crystals wrapped inside a large gold casing that was connected by two angular ring halves, and instantly she knew what it was, The Matrix.

"Now heal this world that our war has ravaged." Optimus said as he lifted the matrix high above his head as it unleashed a powerful beam of light into the atmosphere.

All of a sudden to the human's shock the trees began to quickly grow back and the dead Rattata instantly sprang to life as the world around them began to live again.

"What's happening?" Yellow asked in amazement.

"The matrix is the ultimate source of light in the universe and now it is healing your world." Optimus explained as the humans continued to look on in amazement.

"Thank you Optimus Prime thank you." Yellow cried as the world slowly revived around her.

* * *

Red woke up quickly as his alarm went off and jumped out of bed, but instead of running to the bathroom to try and beat Blue like he had been doing the entire party instead he walked over to the window and flew it open to embrace the fresh crisp and cold air that blew in from the newly restored world courtesy of Optimus Prime.

"Dude what are you doing at the window!" Gold shouted jumping up and down next to Red "It's Christmas!" he yelled running down the stairs followed by almost every teenager on the second floor.

Laughter filled the living room as parents watched their children tear into presents that scattered the floor around the tree.

* * *

Each dex holder was astounded to find out who their secret Santa's were as they quickly opened their presents.

Opening her gift Yellow was surprised to find a large drawing pad courtesy of Silver who had spent hours in the mall until he remembered she loved art, next to her Pearl opened the camera Emerald had gotten for him while Platina looked a little disgusted at the five-dollar earrings Green had spent on her.

Across the room Red's face instantly lit up red as he looked at the framed picture of him kissing Yellow at the dance from none other than Blue. Across from Red laughing at his friend's embarrassment Green enjoyed the new poke' gear Red had gotten him.

Sitting on the couch Emerald desperately tried to figure out the mind puzzle Yellow had given him and he eventually turned to Dia for help who was admiring the cookbook Gold had gotten for him.

Elsewhere Blue looked down at her new dress Ruby had made from scratch for her while also snickering at the embarrassed Gold who was staring at the large chocolate heart with a sunflower attached to it that read secret admirer. Next to them Sapphire watched in excitement as Crys opened her present from her, a ton of special Hoenn pokeballs much to Crys' delight, Sapphire also enjoyed her new tent for her secret base from Dia.

Near the door Silver looked confused at the joke book Pearl had given him while next to him Ruby desperately tried to lift the solid gold sewing kit Platina had given him.

* * *

Suddenly to the dex holder's delight the long drawn out sound of a diesel's horn bellowed through the air.

Rushing outside all of them ran over to the Autobot's who were all in robot form bar Optimus who was backing up a massive trailer full of presents to the door.

* * *

After a little while everyone had begun digging into the Autobot's gifts except for Yellow.

"What's the matter Yellow don't you want your presents?" Optimus said as he approached the young girl.

Looking around at the majestic green trees blanketed with white powdery snow Yellow smiled, "Optimus you have already given me the best present anyone could ask for."

To everyone's confusion a motorcar drove up carrying the Kanto Gym Leader alliance consisting of Brock, Misty, Erika, and Blaine drove up to the assembled group of humans and Autobots. Stepping out of the vehicle Misty had to side step to avoid being plowed into by a screaming Dia whose pants were engulfed with fire thanks to Wheeljack's gift.

"Optimus Prime we need to have a word with you in private right now." Brock said in a serious tone.

"Very well," Optimus simply replied as he walked over to the quartet of humans.

"I suppose you know what we want to talk about?" Blaine asked in a cold voice.

"You wish to speak to me about the near destruction of your world." Optimus calmly said.

"That's right," Erika began, "When we began this alliance you promised us you could protect the Earth from the Decepticon's, obviously you lied to us." She said with distaste.

"The events of the past few days were entirely unpredictable." Prime defended.

"Because of you over half of the world's population perished and only a quarter of that was revived from that magic ball in your chest." Misty said.

"Forgive me I can not decide what the Matrix will do it is out of my control," Optimus began

"The point is Optimus Prime." Brock said interrupting "Is that we have been studying your past battles and this is not the first time something like this has happened. You will find the world is not so forgiving now a days," Brock said, "If you mess up again our deal is off and the Autobots will have no ties with the human race, understand?" Brock said coldly.

"I beg you to reconsider." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry Prime, but you and your team are treading on thin ice."

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Megatron?" Blackjack said as he tapped his screen for the umpteenth time that cycle. He had been trying to get in contact with the Decepticon leader for megacycles with no luck. Suddenly the door to his shop rang.

"Hey we're closed buddy come back tomorrow." He said before he realized whom he was talking to.

"So I hear you've been in contact with Megatron." the being said.

"No, no, no. This can't be! You're supposed to be de-agghhhh!" Blackjack screamed as a massive bolt of energy shot through his spark.

Looking at the dealer's screen the being laughed, "So even in death you persist to annoy me Megatron. It appears I will have to send someone to retrieve you before you become a real threat." He said walking out of the shop leaving the body to be found by the local police.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of space surrounding the Earth an all to familiar set of red eyes suddenly flared to life as the body they belonged to began to move and speak…

"We shall rise again…" Megatron said as he stared at the newly revitalized Earth.

**Very IMPORTANT author's note: This story is not ending however I am about to make a slight reboot that will begin a year after the events of Rise of the Constructicons. The reboot will be in the form of an ongoing story where each chapter represents one issue. The reboot will begin with a twelve chapter story arc that I will begin next week. Anyway I hope that this reboot will not effect the readers I have.**


End file.
